Awakened
by Jane-Volturi'24
Summary: Fred cree que nunca encontrará a su alma gemela. Emma es una vampira con un oscuro pasado que Rosalie adopta como su hija. Su amor tambaleará sus mundos y pondrá más que sólo sus vidas en peligro.
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

_Bella:_

_Renésmee._ Fue lo único que pude pensar cuando Alice, en voz calma y lejana, alertó que se nos acercaba un vampiro desconocido. Edward parecía debatirse entre los mismos miedos que yo sentía y la calma él sentía que debía aparentar. Quizás lo más sensato era llamar a Jacob para avisarle de las visiones de Alice y consultar por Ness. Tendría que haber escuchado a mi instinto materno que me gritaba que no la dejara ir a La Push, pero era imposible decir que no cuando yo había protestado años atrás porque Edward no me dejaba ir. No podía decir que no y actuar como una hipócrita, aunque me hubiera gustado tener a mi niña entre mis brazos en ese momento. La mirada de reojo de Edward fue contundente. "No entres en pánico" decía. Besó mi sien y me atrajo por la cintura, dejándome acurrucarme a él como una niña en busca de consuelo.

Alice ya lo había visto. Se supone que llegaría en un par de minutos, pero las visiones cambiaban muy rápido y eran poco precisas. Obra de un neófito, seguramente. Uno que no tenía claro hacia dónde ir o dónde se estaba metiendo. A no ser que en realidad supiera más de lo que imaginábamos y quisiera llegar con la mayor sorpresa posible para... ¿atacarnos? El silencio era tenso. Todos aguardábamos con la mirada fija en Alice, a la espera de una señal. De vez en cuando escanéabamos el bosque con nuestra intensa y hábil vista.

-Tranquila, todo irá bien.-murmuró contra mi piel marmórea.

Entonces lo sentimos. Una secuencia de pasos tan veloces como inciertos se desde el norte directo ha nosotros. Eran ágiles y no parecían estar ya muy lejos. Calculé unos cuarenta metros cuando se tornaron más fuertes y de pronto lo teníamos allí por delante. Estaba oculto cerca, en algún lado. Desde su posición nos tendría que estar viendo.

Emmett gruñó, él y Jasper estaban ya agazapados un paso por delante de nosotros, listos para pelear a pesar de que Carlisle dijo que sería un encuentro, de ser posible, amistoso. Carlisle y Esme se encontraban por delante nuestro, tomados de la mano y escrutando la oscuridad del lugar. Rosalie también estaba muy alerta. Con mi cabeza cerca del pecho de Edward podía escuchar sus gruñidos de vez en cuando como una especie de ronroneo muy suave y ocasional. Mi escudo invisible estaba sobre todos ellos, como una burbuja elástica. Alice parecía... bueno, ser Alice. La misma de siempre. De hecho, tenía su gran sonrisa en el rostro. Era lo único bueno a lo que me aferraba. Si ella tenía fé, yo también la tendría.

-No queremos pelear. Puede salir. Sólo queremos dialogar en paz-dijo Carlisle, con el tono autoritario del líder de un clan.

Apreté la mano de Edward suavemente para descargar mis nervios y el me lo devolvió con su semblante más tranquilo. Ya no parecía tener nervios, para nada.

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ustedes?

Era una voz masculina y aterciopelada. Sonaba joven, segura de sí misma. Sin embargo cuando mis ojos dorados se movieron en busca de él hacia el lugar del que venía la voz comencé a hacer arcadas inevitablemente. Al igual que Emmet, Carlisle, Alice y Rosalie quién logró disimularlo un poco desviando la mirada. La sensación que me recorrió el cuerpo fue muy desagradable. El brazo de Edward me sujetó más fuerte hacia él.

-Hace unos años conocimos a Bree Tanner. Ella pidió que te acogiéramos si algún día te encontrábamos. La conoces, ¿cierto?

De pronto, ver en esa dirección era más fácil. Lo pude ver claro y nítido. Un poco más alto que yo, su pelo rubio caía en rulos apenas sobre su cara, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí. Era guapo, aún para ser un vampiro. Llevaba unos jeans y una remera blanca que se pegaba a su piel pálida dejando ver sus músculos. Tendría alrededor de diecisiete años, no más. Su expresión era una mezcla de esperanza, nervios, incredulidad y otras emociones inciertas, pero que le daban un toque adorable.

-¿Bree? ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está aquí?

-No. Fue asesinada, no pudimos hacer nada frente a los Volturi. Son como la policía dentro del mundo vampírico. Imponen el orden, sus leyes y son fuertes-explicó Edward, lento y pausado como si le intentara explicar sobre la muerte a un niño que ha perdido a sus papás.

El chico se tomó un minuto para volver a hablar. Tragó ponzoña y respiró profundo varias veces. ¿Bree? ¿Quién era Bree? ¿La neófita del ejército de Victoria que Jane había mandado a asesinar? Edward tenía muchas cosas que explicarme.

-Ellos... nos habían dicho que ustedes, los de ojos dorados, eran los chicos malos. Que debíamos matarlos o nos aniquilarían. Que eran presa fácil. Nada era así, ¿verdad?

-Lamento eso. Victoria quería atacarnos. Los creó, usó y manipuló para formar un ejército. Los Volturi dieron el problema por solucionado. Ya no hay de qué disculparse. No tenían como saber la verdad-Carlisle volvió a tomar la palabra.

-En todo caso... no entiendo -el chico parecía abrumado. Su rostro compugnido. Pobre, demasiada información para alguien que ha sido creado y recluído del mundo para usar en un ejército con el fin de matarme. - ¿Para qué los quería Victoria? Y, ¿por qué son sus ojos dorados?

-Son historias que estaremos contentos de revelarte-sonrío. -Pero antes que nada, me gustaría ofrecerte un lugar en nuestra familia. Es una promesa que mi hijo Edward le hizo a tu amiga Bree y que me siento obligado a cumplir. Además de que será un placer acogerte -Esme también sonrió y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido. Otro hijo más en la familia.

-En realidad... no tengo a donde ir. Y si Bree es petición de Bree... Supongo que podría quedarme... si no es estorbo-respondió luego de una larga pausa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Esme, tendiendo su brazo hacia él y haciéndole señas de que se acercara a ella. Él lo hizo, bastante relajado. Jasper estaría echando una mano.

-Fred.

-Bienvenido Fred-rodeó su hombro con el brazo, aún sonriéndole con una emoción tan genuina que enseguida hizo mella en el nuevo Cullen. -Mi nombre es Esme y él es mi esposo Carlisle. Ellos son nuestros hijos; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella.

Nos presentamos todos con asentimientos de cabeza o cordiales pero aún no muy confiados saludos. Excepto el de Alice que fue un efusivo abrazo. -¡Bienvenido, hermanito!-chilló.

-Por cierto, hay una condición-Carlisle se aproximó a ellos dos y Fred volvió a tensarse. - Deberás hacer un cambio en tu dieta. Eso es lo que nos da el color dorado en los ojos. Nos alimentamos de animales, nunca de humanos.

-Oh, supongo que podría intentarlo...-Fred nos miró a todos con cautela. -Gracias. A todos.

Me abracé a Edward y le di un rápido beso mientras todos se separaban y se acercaban a Fred o hablaban entre ellos. Él sonrío.

-Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme-murmuré por lo bajo para que solo él me escuchara.

-Lo sé. Te las daré en casa, Bells.

Y sin más, Fred se convirtió en el nuevo integrante de la familia.


	2. Emma

Capítulo 2: Emma

_Emma:_

Recuerdo lo que sentí la primera vez que me vi al espejo. Era... increíblemente hermosa. Mi pelo castaño caía en suaves rulos sobre mis hombros. Mi cara ya no era tan redondeada como antes y mis facciones eran más definidas. Mis ojos cielo habían sido remplazados por ojos color carmesí. Mi cuerpo parecía esculpido por Miguel Ángel, con buen busto y cadera pero una fina cintura. Era simplemente perfecta y poderosa, una diosa. Rápida, fuerte. De cuerpo ágil. Sabía que era diferente a como era antes, pero solo caí en la cuenta cuando sentí ese ardor insoportable en la garganta. Entonces Vladimir se había presentado ante mi.

Pobre de mi. Inocente y tonta. Realmente había creído en la bondad de Vladimir, en sus ganas de ayudarme. Pero no me había dado cuenta de que sus ansias de poder eran mucho más importantes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Él solo quería un numeroso y poderoso ejército y yo era la guardia perfecta, con mi don de poder ocultar mi esencia de cualquiera, incluyendo a Demetri Volturi. Los Volturi estaban tras nosotros y yo les era de mucha ayuda. Sin mi no lograrían nada más que escapar.

Nadie me preguntó si yo quería esa vida. No quería vivir en la corrupción, el mal, escapando, luchando por mi vida. Quería otra cosa. Quería poder elegir mi destino. Es por eso que escapé, lejos de todos ellos, Volturis y Rumanos.

Hasta aquí me trajo mi huída, los Volturi y los Rumanos pisándome los talones y yo a duras penas creo que había llegado a Inglaterra. Sí, efectivamente estaba en las afueras de Londres. Y esa chica Rosalie me miraba. La acababa de hallar junto a su esposo Emmett. Me habían temido al principio, cuando llegué con los pelos alborotados, la ropa razgada y totalmente fuera de mis cabales. Mas ellos escucharon, se interesaron en toda mi historia de principio a fin. Claro que no nombré ni a Volturis ni a Rumanos ni que el huir era algo literal. No quería más problemas. Por ahí no eran almas bondadosas como yo había pensado y decidían atraparme y entregarme a Volturis o Rumanos, según el que ofreciera mayor recompensa.

-Oh, Emmett. Mírala. No parece tener más de quince años. Es tan pequeña y se ve tan indefensa. ¿Si la llevamos con nosotros? Podríamos adoptarla. Mírala, se ve tan asustada-rogó la rubia a su esposo en voz baja, fallando en que yo no la escuchara.

Sí estaba muy asustada. Horrorizada diría yo, y eso que no me estaba viendo en el espejo. ¿Quién podía salvarme de esto? No quería volver a las filas de un ejército donde me conocieran sólo por mi don y mi vida -si se le puede llamar así- no valiera nada. Necesitaba ayuda de quien fuera. Huír era muy agotador y yo aún era una neófita que no podía mantener su don activo por mucho tiempo. Cada media hora o cuarenta minutos este cedía y en mi mente podía ya imaginar a los rastreadores viniendo a capturarme.

Emmet estaba indeciso.

-De acuerdo Rosie pero...

-Por favor, Emmett...-suplicó el ángel de rubios cabellos. -Sabes lo mucho que me recuerda a ella... a mi hermana. Por favor.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Emma? Podrías fingir ser nuestra hija. Tenemos una gran familia en Estados Unidos y podemos mantenerte a salvo de tu pasado.

Se hizo un silencio expectante. ¿A salvo de mi pasado? ¡Sí! La historia de Vladimir podía esperar.

-Así que... ¿cuándo nos vamos?


	3. Bienvenida

Capítulo 3: Bienvenida

_Embry:_

Jacob estaba con Renésmee en su casa. Leah con su imprimación Erik que también era lobo. Seth estaba en su casa con Natalie, otra imprimación. Conclusión: yo estaba más solo que el uno. Aunque siempre fui de pensar que quizás peor que el uno porque el dos era algo después de todo. No quería ir a casa y enfrentarme a mi madre devuelta. Quizás debería por fin contarle el secreto. Si, eso mismo, mañana le pediría a Jacob para ir a hablar con ella. Después de todo ya era mayor el riesgo de que no supiera a que si lo hiciera.

Vagué por allí en mi forma lobuna hasta que sentí a Jacob entrar en fase y poco después a Leah y Seth. Estaban todos un poco alterados. Bueno... Seth no. Pero él nunca estaba alterado en ningún momento, en especial cuando se trataba de los Cullen. Por lo que pude captar había alguien más en la casa Cullen. ¿Un nuevo integrante quizás? Si, creo que eso era.

_-Todos a la mansión. Esperen a que Nessie y yo lleguemos antes de entrar.-_Las órdenes del Alpha fueron aplastantes. Qué raro... y eso que a Jake no le gustaba mandarnos.

Corrí hacia allí lo más rápido que pude y me transformé unos metros antes, si íbamos a entrar iba a ser difícil pasar como humanos. Me encontré con una Leah ya transformada, con mala cara y mirando de brazos cruzados hacia adentro. Enseguida se nos sumó Seth y podía sentir ya los pasos de Jacob y Nessie cerca.

-Oye Leah, ¿sabes qué pasa?

-Los Cullen llamaron a Jacob. Parece que llegó una nueva vampira que se nos va a presentar. Es todo lo que me dijo.

-¿Renésmee sabe algo?

-No más que nosotros.-Leah ni siquiera me miró cuando respondía. Estaba concentrada en intentar escuchar lo que pasaba adentro, pero todo estaba bien silencioso, solo estaba la televisión prendida ya volumen muy bajo.

Creo que no les dije que estaba lloviendo y habían relámpagos... ya ven por qué ninguno tendría muy buen estado anímico en ese momento. No me molestaba mojarme pero el barro y el agua en exceso no era algo que me gustara demasiado, parece que a los demás tampoco.

-Buenas noches.-saludó nessie cuando llegó de la mano con Jake.

Siempre venía con esa hermosa sonrisa suya en los labios y Jacob la miraba como si su mundo entero se fuera a acabar el día que ella no sonriera. A veces me sentía afortunado de no tener imprimación. ¿Ser esclavo de alguien? No, gracias.

-Buenas noches, nessie.-besé su mejilla y sonreí al escuchar las quejas de jake. Celoso.

-Bien, bien, entremos.-murmuró jake.

La mansión Cullen estaba a oscuras pero suficientemente iluminada como para que todos pudiéramos ver bien. Bella se tiró enseguida a abrazar a su hija y Edward se acercó más despacio tras ella. Esme estaba cocinando y vaya que olía delicioso... Carlisle la ayudaba a su lado, Jasper y Emmett hablaban de alguna nueva apuesta en el sillón y no se veía ni a Alice, ni a Rosalie por ningún lado.

-Bienvenidos chicos. Preparé comida para todos.-sonrío amablemente Esme.

Leah aún no se acostumbraba a pasar tanto tiempo entre vampiros pero se tomaba mejor que antes el que viviéramos la mitad de nuestras vidas allí. Ya todos estábamos acostumbrados a comer las delicias de Esme, era ya una segunda madre para todos nosotros. Nos acomodamos frente a la mesa y comimos. Al parecer el asunto no era de tanta importancia y... faltaba algo más... ah, si! ¿Dónde estaba él chico este... Fred?

Era igual de problemático con la sangre de animal que Jasper, pero por suerte estaban los dos mejor. No era un mal tipo, me llevaba bien con él, pero no habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos tampoco. Después de todo hacía solo tres años que se había sumado a los Cullen.

-Fred salió a cazar.-me respondió Edward.

-Oh, bien. Espera, Bella. ¿No se supone que tengas el escudo para que él no me pueda leer la mente?-me quejé y ella río.

-No siempre. Me agota un poco.

-Genial. Ahora tendré que cuidar mis pensamientos también en forma humana.-rieron.

Fue ahí que bajaron la duendecilla, la rubia despampanante que Jake daba por hueca y una vampira nueva. Era rubia y hermosa como Rosalie pero mucho más joven. Aparentaba unos quince años, más o menos. Su cara de porcelana y sus facciones delicadas me encantaron, además de que su cuerpo era tan sexy... Ella era perfecta. Pero no era la estrella alrededor de la cual giraba mi mundo.

Estaba vestida y maquillada como una Barbie. Evidentemente la había agarrado el huracán Alice. Traía un vestido corto y azul, con una tela transparente por arriba y su pelo rubio estaba agarrado en una media cola y unos rulos que no le iban a durar mucho gracias a razones biológicas vampíricas.

-Renésmee, perro, Leah, Seth, Embry, ella es Emma. Es nuestra hija,-le sonrió a Emmett-y a prometido adaptarse a la dieta vegetariana al igual que Fred.

Jacob ni se inmutó cuando lo nombró como perro, ya estaba acostumbrado. La miró receloso cuando Renésmee corrió a abrazarla y darle la bienvenida y al ver que Emma le sonreía con timidez y actuaba bien se relajó un poco.

-Oigan, ¿Su familia piensa crecer mucho más? Se multiplican como hormigas-río. Carlisle se le aproximó por detrás.

-Será la última, puedes estar seguro de ello.

-Entonces no creo que halla ningún problema, ¿No chicos?-Leah resopló y lo tomamos todos como una buena respuesta.-Bienvenida Emma.

El resto de la tarde fueron historias, leyendas, bienvenidas, agradecimientos... pasaron como dos o tres horas, quizás más. Emma parecía muy agradable... en realidad, me volvía loco. Era tan hermosa. Edward se dio cuenta, pero no pude evitarlo y el solo se río de mí. En cuanto a Emma, nos contó muy poco sobre ella, casi nada. Rosalie nos dijo que no insistiéramos porque no quería hablar del tema y nadie insistió viendo el lado sobreprotector de la sanguijuela rubia.

Eran como las nueve y media de la noche cuando Fred entró empapado a la sala. Chorreaba agua por todos lados pero parecía no darse cuenta. Se secó en la entrada y se quedó helado. Le tuvieron que presentar a Emma y contar la historia de cómo Rosalie y Emmett la habían encontrado devuelta. Pero él casi ni prestó atención, su mirada estaba siempre fija en ella de un modo tan empalagoso que me recordaba a Jake. O no, no señor, me gustaba a mí, era mí turno, estaba harto de estar solo, no me la iba a quitar por más que fueran ambos vampiros y yo fuera un licántropo.

-Ya es hora de irnos.-murmuró Jake y al minuto ya me había arrastrado fuera. ¿Y a este qué bicho le picó?

_Emma_

Estaba teniendo un gran problema soportando el olor de la híbrida y de los licántropos pero cuando él entró todo dejó de importarme. Era tan guapo. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos y nos quedamos mirando un par de segundos. Sentía como mariposas en mi estómago y también en mis mejillas, si fuera humana estaría coloradísima.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Emma.

-Gracias Fred. Tú serías como mi... tío, ¿verdad?-quise asegurarme.

-Si, creo que eso es lo que soy. Rosalie y Emmett son como mis hermanos.

-Oh, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Estoy seguro de ello.-me sonrió. Ay, su sonrisa...

Me removí un poquito, incómoda por culpa de mis propios sentimientos pero se me pasó rápido. Creo que en ese momento fue que Jake se llevó a toda su manada, parecía tener apuro y estar algo preocupado. Pero no me pudo importar menos. Cosas de lobos. Y además Fred estaba sentado a mi lado, hablábamos tranquilamente y no podía evitar aislarme del mundo por completo.

-Y tú, ¿cómo llegaste a aquí?-le pregunté.

-Pues... es una historia larga y algo complicada...-contestó pausadamente- Pero tengo un auto nuevo que me gustaría estrenar. ¿Te apetece ir conmigo a Seattle? Es el lugar perfecto para oír la historia.

-Claro... me encantaría, ¿vamos?

El auto de Fred era EL auto de Fred. Un Audi R8 rojo nos esperaba afuera. No me gustaban los coches rojos pero eso era increíble. Hizo un viaje largo hasta Seattle parecer una vuelta a la manzana. O quizás eso fuera culpa de Fred...

-¿Me contarás tu historia o no?-pregunté cuando casi llegábamos.

-En realidad, primero me gustaría saber la tuya Emma.-sonrío de lado y me miro de reojo mientras sus manos permanecían fijas en el volante. Tomé aire. De acuerdo, si podía hacerlo, si podía. Era solo decirlo y listo. Sabía que él no se iba a reír, ni asustar, ni acusarme... nada. Me sentía segura de poder contar todos mis secretos. Pero aún así...

-Pues...-me debatí unos segundos, no le iba a contar todo-Nací en Lyonn, Francia hace diecisiete años. Mi madre me crió sola, a mi a mi hermana Alizeé que es dos años menor que yo. Un día cuando tenía catorce recuerdo que me escapé a lo de una amiga luego de una pelea con mi madre y era de noche, estaba oscuro... entonces lo vi.

»Era un hombre pálido, alto y rubio. Sus ojos carmesí me horrorizaron, pero era demasiado guapo para temerle del todo. Sus gestos eran los de una persona refinada del siglo quince. Pero entonces antes de que me diera cuenta de nada, me mordió.

»Su nombre era Vladimir. Él y su compañero Stefan mordían humanos de alrededor del mundo, probaban si tenían algún don y si no eran útiles, los mataban. Creo que hasta el día de hoy lo siguen haciendo, especialmente en Europa. La persona que les era útil y leal se sumaría a su nueva guardia, creada para ayudarlos a desbancar a los Volturi y volver a hacerse del poder. No sé que pasará, ni si ganarán, solo espero que ninguno gane.

Fred me miró interesado y absorto en la historia mientras bajábamos. Cerró el auto y se acercó a mi para rodearme la cintura con su brazo y acercarme a su cuerpo. Seguramente fuera una forma de darme apoyo, de alentarme a seguir con mi historia, hacerme sentir segura, pero aún así me hubiera gustado que significara otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Tienes algún don?-me miró y pude sentir su aliento cálido contra mi mejilla. Alcé la vista para mirarlo y por un segundo estuvimos tan cerca que el tiempo se detuvo y podría decir que estuvimos cerca de besarnos. Pero ambos giramos la cabeza y yo seguí con mi historia.

-Sí, sí lo tengo y ojalá no lo tuviera. Lo detesto. Lo descubrimos el tercer día. Me llevaron de caza y cuando me quisieron buscar se dieron cuenta de que no podían olerme, no podían rastrearme. Mi don es el de poder ocultar mi esencia de cualquier persona, la mía y la de los que yo quiera. Puedo ocultarla incluso del mejor rastreador del mundo que es un Volturi, para eso me querían y me transformé en indispensable para ellos.

»Pero yo creía que de veras Vladimir se preocupaba por mi y le caía bien.-dejé escapar una risa amarga-Claro que el segundo año, cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad solo estaba siendo explotada junto a los otros tres de la guardia, Alexander, Ian y Stefanie, decidí huir. Y aquí estoy, intentando olvidar mi pasado.-omitiría el hecho de que ahora me necesitaban más que nunca porque los Volturi sospechaban y que me andaban buscando por todos lados. También la parte de que Alexander era un psicópata que estaría de lado de ellos aún si le costara la vida y que su misión era llevarme de vuelta a toda costa.

Fred sonrío y me estrechó fuerte en sus brazos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y me dejé consolar, no quería pensar en nada, solo en que estaba a salvo. Estuvimos un largo rato abrazados. Una tenue brisa nos acariciaba de vez en cuando y pensar que en Forks hacía unas horas nada más había estado lloviendo horriblemente. Aquí solo estaba nublado. La gente en sus casas generalmente durmiendo. Charcos por las calles y veredas. Una ciudad como ninguna, sin dudas.

-Ven, te contaré mi historia, pero no aquí. Vayamos allí arriba.

Tomó mi mano y escaló la pared de ladrillo del edificio a nuestro lado. Le seguí intentando seguir su ritmo y cuando llegamos arriba nos sentamos al borde, con las piernas colgando hacia abajo. Entonces me di cuenta de lo alto que era. Sus piernas eran muy largas y parado me sacaba alrededor de diez centímetros o más. Pero no me importó mucho. Tampoco me soltó la mano y con cierta vergüenza y profunda y extraña felicidad me di cuenta de que no planeaba soltarla tampoco.

-¿Sueles interrogar a los recién llegados sobre su pasado?-sonreí un poquito.

-Oye, no te obligué a contarme nada Emma.

-Lo sé, solo bromeo.

-De todas formas no suelo contar mi pasado tan abiertamente... pero no sé, confío en ti y en que no lo contarás.

Reí. Era un alivio sentir que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-Yo también confío en que no contarás mi historia _a nadie_. Pero por las dudas... júramelo con el dedito.

-¿Qué?-se río a carcajadas.

-Mira, dame tu dedo.-tomé su mano tersa y cálida y luego enrollé mi dedo meñique con el de él- Júrame que no le contarás a nadie.

-Lo juro,-sonrío con un gesto más solemne- juro que lo que se diga aquí no saldrá de aquí.

-Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas-reí.

-O en Seattle...-se unió a mis risas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... ¿me contarás o no?-pregunté después de unos segundos.

-Claro... yo nací en 1985 en Vancouver. Supongo que ir a allí me recuerda a mi infancia, por eso voy siempre que puedo. Incluso luego de cazar a veces me doy una vuelta por allí. En fin, mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía diez años. Nunca tuve una gran relación con mi padre pero si con mi madre. De chico no me gustaba la compañía y hasta la adolescencia me transformé en el típico nerd, más por elección propia que por otra cosa. Solo quería pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo cuando me hice mayor crecí mucho, en especial de altura, algún músculo me salió y me transformé en un chico algo guapo, pero nunca le presté atención realmente.

»Me mordieron un día que caminaba por la playa y fui creado realmente para ser parte de un ejército de neófitos, un ejército que era dirigido por una vampira pelirroja cuyo objetivo en realidad era Bella.-noté cierto miedo cuando la mencionó y apreté su mano levemente pero siguió hablando como si nada pasara- Claro que Bella era humana entonces y nosotros vivíamos en engaños y mentiras como cualquier ejército de neófitos.

»Con una amiga llamada Bree Tanner, mi única compañía entre todos ellos, descubrimos la verdad. Entonces decidimos escapar el mismo día del ataque a los Cullen. Pero le habían dicho que su novio Diego estaba al frente y ella quiso ir a buscarlo. Yo le dije que la esperaría en Vancouver, pero ella nunca llegó. Desde entonces viajé solo por Estados Unidos. Conocí a Peter y Charlotte, dos vampiros que me explicaron todo y me ayudaron pero sin embargo no me quise quedar con ellos. No me sentía cómodo con la pareja. Ellos entendieron y hace un tiempo me encontré con los Cullen. Así que... aquí estoy.-sonrío.

-Vaya historia...-sonreí de lado.

-Ni me lo digas-río.

-¿Te das cuenta de que nos crearon con propósitos parecidos?

-No solo eso, además tenemos dones parecidos. ¿Viste que te dije que evitaba la compañía?-asentí con la cabeza- Pues si quiero puedo hacerme casi invisible a la gente, hacer que cuando miren en mi dirección sientan nauseas y repulsión, convirtiéndome en un punto muerto para todos.

-¿Enserio? Genial!-le sonreí y levanté mi cabeza hacia él.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta de que lo tenía tan cerca de nuevo... Pero esta vez ninguno de los dos se alejó. Había una especie de fuerza que nos atraía a estar juntos. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos despacio, su respiración contra mi piel y entonces pasó. Nuestros labios se tocaron y al principio ninguno se movió. Su tacto enviaba impulsos eléctricos por mi cuerpo, un cosquilleo incesante. De a poco sus labios se movieron contra los míos transformándose en un beso dulce y cariñoso.

Y si, mi tío Fred y yo nos habíamos besado.


End file.
